


Amortentia

by Tosun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gryffindor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Slytherin, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosun/pseuds/Tosun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin didn't think his love potion would actually work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please leave a comment!

"Professor Slughorn is going to give us detention if he finds us in here." Seokjin whispered as he worried his bottom lip, standing behind Jimin with his arms crossed. "Can't we just go?"

"I'm almost done!" Jimin whispered back excitedly as he slowly stirred the cauldron.

"I don't like that I'm helping you with one of your crazy ideas." Seokjin said with a sigh, moving to stand next to Jimin.

"You're helping me because you're my best friend." Jimin reminded after shooting Seokjin a playful grin. "Now will you stop worrying and hand me those rose thorns?"

Even though it was obvious that he didn't want to, Seokjin complied and reached for the small bag on the table that contained the rose thorns.

"Here." he muttered, ashamed that he was still there and not back in the common room studying for his upcoming tests.

Jimin opened the bag before carefully sprinkling the thorns into the cauldron.

"Ashwinder eggs, peppermint, powdered moonstone, and rose thorns." Jimin read as he glanced over at his potion text book.

"This is probably just a waste of time." Seokjin said, "I could never make a love potion when I was a sixth year."

"I'm good at making potions." Jimin said, hope in his voice. "I think it'll work!"

Shrugging, Seokjin slipped his hands into the pockets of his robe, leaning against the table.

"Who are you even making that for?" he asked, watching Jimin with mild interest and a smirk growing on his lips. "Jung Hoseok, the seventh year in Hufflepuff?"

Jimin remained silent at first, wanting to ignore Seokjin as he concentrated on mixing the potion so he wouldn't mess up. If he knew anything about his best friend though, Jimin knew that Seokjin would keep egging him on until he told him who the potion was for.

"What about Kim Taehyung?" Seokjin asked, "I think he's a sixth year like you. He's even in Gryffindor, too."

"No, I don't like Hoseok or Taehyung." Jimin said, shaking his head. "Just stop okay?"

Amused, Seokjin leaned forward.

"Stop what? I just want to know who my little Jimin is crushing on." Seokjin teased as he made cooing noises, reaching out to pinch Jimin's chubby cheek.

Slapping Seokjin's hand away, Jimin shot him a glare. Apparently, Seokjin wasn't intimidated and seeing his glare only made him want to continue asking questions.

"Hmm." Seokjin hummed, tapping his chin as he started to walk around the table until he was across from Jimin. Stopping, Seokjin looked at Jimin and smirked. "I know who the love potion is for."

Jimin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Seokjin spoke. Quickly, he looked up at Seokjin, eyes wide and a blush growing on his cheeks.

"You do?" Jimin stammered, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

The feline-like smirk on Seokjin's lips made a nervous knot form in Jimin's stomach.

"Yep, I know exactly who it's for." Seokjin narrowed his eyes, his sly smirk growing.

"If you're so confident, then tell me who's it for?" Jimin blurted out, watching Seokjin anxiously.

Sometimes Jimin hated the way Seokjin got all cocky when he knew something that he wasn't supposed to know. He'd get that dumb look on his face and beat around the bush until he made sure whoever he was talking to felt like a nervous puddle of unicorn tears.

Why was Seokjin his best friend?

"Well," Seokjin started. "He's a seventh year, like me."

Jimin slowly nodded, fighting the strong urge to start biting at his finger nails. It was one of his nervous habits. Whenever it was exam season, his finger nails were always painful nubs with how much he chewed them down.

Forcing his eyes off Seokjin and down to his potion, Jimin lifted the cauldron off the heat before setting it aside to cool.

"He's a seventh year, you're right." Jimin stated, setting his palms on the table as he leaned forward to watch Seokjin. "But that doesn't mean you know who it is."

"Well, I doubt it's Kim Namjoon." Seokjin deadpanned, "Even though he's in Ravenclaw, he isn't very bright. Trust me, he's my partner in Herbology."

"No, no. It's not him." Jimin said, shaking his head.

Feeling slightly relieved that Seokjin didn't seem to know who it was for, Jimin smirked.

"For a Ravenclaw, you aren't too bright, either. Maybe you should get to know Namjoon. You two seem perfect for each other." he teased with a wink.

"Park Jimin." Seokjin said with a fake gasp. "I'm in Ravenclaw because I'm smarter than everyone else."

"Well if you're such a genius, then who is the love potion for?" Jimin quipped back, a big grin on his face as he sneered at Seokjin.

Seokjin was quiet for a few moments, the look on his face making Jimin feel less confident than before. Slowly, his smile began to fade. He knew that look in Seokjin's eye. He knew it too well.

Putting a hand sassily on his hip, Seokjin gave Jimin a smirk.

"Seventh year, Slytherin." he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Min Yoongi."

The words made Jimin freeze, brain suddenly not working properly as he tried to comprehend what Seokjin had said. Min Yoongi, the blond boy in Slytherin house. Other students thought he was lazy and rude with his sarcastic and dry humor, but Jimin thought differently of him.

Yoongi was down to earth, thoughtful, observant. He had a really nice laugh and when he smiled, it made his entire face light up. He always sat in the back of the classroom with his feet propped up on the desk and a bored look on his face. He didn't cause much trouble and was fairly quiet until he got with his friends. Even though he didn't seem very sporty, whenever there was a Quidditch game, he was always in the bleachers cheering on his house with his best friend, third year Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin had fallen for Yoongi the moment they had first passed each other in the hallway. When they met, Jimin was just a first year and Yoongi a second year, but as the time went by and they shared classes together, Jimin's crush only grew.

Hearing Seokjin beginning to laugh broke Jimin from his thoughts, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Seokjin asked through laughter, face red and tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "You like Yoongi?"

"Shh! Be quiet, I don't want anyone to hear!" Jimin shushed as his cheeks burned a bright pink. "You're so loud."

"I'm not making fun of you. I just think it's so cute that you like him." Seokjin admitted, "But don't you think making a love potion for him is a little creepy?"

"Well, I doubt it's going to work anyway." Jimin muttered, "If you can't make one, then I probably can't either."

Jimin looked up at Seokjin when his shoulder was given a pat.

"It won't hurt to find out." Seokjin said, "Even if it doesn't work, maybe I can help set you two up? I love playing match maker."

Jimin groaned and shoved Seokjin away, causing him to start giggling. He should've never told Seokjin. He wasn't going to let it go. By the next morning, everyone at Hogwarts would know of his little crush on the seventh year Slytherin, Min Yoongi. Jimin felt so stupid.

 

It was morning and time for breakfast in the Great Hall. Jimin was silently dreading leaving the Gryffindor common room. He knew that Seokjin was waiting for him outside, but that wasn't the scary part.

Gripping the small potion bottle tightly in his hand, Jimin took a deep breath. He could do it. It was easy! All he had to do was slip the potion into Yoongi's cup when he wasn't looking and everything would be fine. There was a huge chance that the potion wouldn't even work! What was he worrying so much about? He had nothing to lose! But what if it did work?

Smoothing out his robes, Jimin glanced at himself in the mirror and gave a confident smile. Today was going to be a great day!

Leaving the common room with the bottle safely in his robe pocket, Jimin walked down the hall and soon enough, Seokjin fluttered over as usual to walk with him down to breakfast.

"I'm excited for you." Seokjin said, nudging Jimin in the side with a cheeky smile. "You might get your first boyfriend today."

"Or I might be expelled." Jimin said, voice low so no one but Seokjin could hear him. "I didn't think this through."

"Since when do you care about being expelled?" Seokjin asked, dramatically gasping. "Are you feeling okay, Jimin?"

"Knock it off." Jimin chuckled and pushed Seokjin away before they walked into the Great Hall.

"You can do it, I believe in you!" Seokjin whispered, "I'll be watching, just don't chicken out!"

Jimin smiled weakly as he watched Seokjin leave to go and sit at the Ravenclaw table. Seeing Seokjin turn around and give him a thumbs up made him feel a little more hopeful, but he was still quite nervous.

It wasn't time for announcements yet, Professor Dumbledore was sitting with all the other professors and the students were up walking around freely while most ate their breakfast. Jimin could see that the familiar spot at the Slytherin table was empty. Yoongi wasn't there yet. Now was his chance while no one was watching.

Walking down the aisle, Jimin tried not to make eye contact with anyone, not wanting to appear suspicious. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard that he thought it would jump right out. Jimin's hands were sweating and when he reached in his robe pocket for the potion bottle, he was afraid that it would slip out and shatter on the floor.

Luckily, Jimin kept a firm grip on it as he hurried to Yoongi's spot.

As he walked, he opened the bottle and got ready to pour it in the cup, quickly doing so as he passed without anyone noticing. When he turned and began walking over to the Gryffindor table, Jimin didn't know how he felt. He was shocked, indescribably excited, and also sickeningly nervous.

"Hey Jimin!" Taehyung cheerfully greeted as Jimin sat down across from him at the table. Taehyung was always bubbly. Jimin had never seen Taehyung without a smile on his face.

Looking over at Taehyung, Jimin forced himself to wave.

"Hi." he managed to squeak out, grabbing his cup to take a big sip of his water.

Taehyung stared, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." Taehyung slowly said, "Did you see a ghost?"

Jimin set down his cup and chuckled lightly.

"No, I didn't see a ghost. Ghosts are the least of my problems right now."

Glancing away from Taehyung, Jimin looked at the Great Hall entrance, tapping his foot on the ground.

Having followed Jimin's stare, Taehyung tilted his head.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Taehyung asked too many questions! Jimin hesitated before slowly looking back at Taehyung, who was simply watching him with the most curious look on his face.

"Oh, no. I was just looking around." Jimin lied before reaching over to grab a roll from the bread basket. Jimin was about to set his roll on his plate until he heard a few of the Gryffindor girls start giggling about Slytherin as they started to arrive.

Turning to glance at the hall entrance, Jimin's eyes landed on the cute blond that he had been waiting for that morning and it felt like his entire body went numb. Jimin shoved the bread roll into his mouth and turned to face Taehyung, not even wanting to turn around and see what was going on behind him.

Breakfast went by super slow for Jimin's liking. He barely touched his food, which Taehyung had commented about several times out of worry. The announcements were short, the professors just telling everyone that there was a Quidditch match Saturday afternoon and that students couldn't stay out past curfew and were to report back to their designated common rooms, like usual.

Even though Taehyung kept insisting that he needed to stay and eat more, Jimin assured him that he really needed to go before hopping up from the bench, hurrying down the aisle.

Jimin wasn't even halfway down the aisle until he heard a voice call out his name.

"Jimin!"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Jimin cursed under his breath. He was terrified to turn around but after forcing himself to, his eyes landed on Yoongi, who was standing on the bench at the Slytherin table. When their eyes met, Yoongi began to wave frantically, an excited look on his face.

"Oh my god." Seokjin whispered, though there was a giant grin on his face as he watched.

Jimin felt his blood turn cold as he watched Yoongi making a fool of not only him, but also himself. All eyes were on them and Jimin wanted to run to Hagrid's and hide there for the rest of the day.

"Park Jimin!" Yoongi called again, jumping up onto the table. "Wait for me!"

Jimin took a few steps back before he turned around, full on sprinting out of the Great Hall, leaving the sound of wild laughter behind him. He couldn't look back. He didn't want to know if Yoongi was behind him. He just wanted to get out of there. Where was Seokjin? Was he still in the Great Hall? Would he come to his rescue or was he too busy enjoying the show?

Turning the corner, Jimin flew down the corridor before stopping to look around in a panic. Where could he hide? He had to hide somewhere! He didn't know what to do!

Before he could hide however, Jimin heard the slowing of foot steps behind him and soft panting.

"I finally caught up to you."

Hearing Yoongi's voice sent a chill down Jimin's spine and he suddenly felt shy. It was obvious that the potion actually worked. Great. Jimin hadn't been expecting that.

Jimin looked at Yoongi and instantly blushed. Yoongi was gazing at him as if he was a beautiful work of art at the finest muggle museum. His eyes were so spacey and it was clear that he wasn't himself. The potion seemed strong.

"You're so handsome today." Yoongi cooed, taking a small step closer.

Jimin knew that at that point, he was probably blushing horrendously. His crush was talking to him, but it just wasn't the same because Jimin knew he couldn't help it. It was the fault of that stupid love potion. Why did he do that? He was so dumb!

"Your eyes are really pretty, like dark chocolate." Yoongi said, sounding in awe. "Has anyone told you that?"

Jimin took a small step back, laughing awkwardly.

"Ah, thanks. No one has told me that before." he admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I really have to get to class though, so I'll see you later."

"Oh!" Yoongi smiled, "I'll walk you there."

Jimin's heart nearly exploded when Yoongi reached for his hand and took it, their fingers lacing together with ease. Yoongi's hand was slightly bigger than his and it felt like they fit together perfectly, which didn't help the blush still burning on Jimin's cheeks.

"Sure, that would be great." Jimin mumbled before Yoongi began to pull him along down the corridor toward his class.

 

Jimin was hopeful that after class, he'd be able to go and find Seokjin but as soon as he stepped out of the classroom, he was whisked away by the arm.

Turning his head to the side, Jimin held back a groan, seeing Yoongi. Beginning to blush, Jimin looked away.

"Hi Jimin." Yoongi greeted in a light voice. "I missed you."

Blush burning brighter, Jimin squeaked when a pair of lips pressed into his cheek in a sweet peck.

Not knowing what to say and voice getting caught in his throat, Jimin just smiled in response.

"What's your next class?" Yoongi asked, "I have Charms, but I'd rather be with you instead." he said, and Jimin noticed a blush coming to Yoongi's cheeks too which made him feel a little less awkward.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jimin replied with a nod, eyes growing bigger when Yoongi squeezed his hand.

"How about we go to the Astronomy Tower and have some alone time?" Yoongi suggested with a softer voice, eyebrow quirking up with interest.

Blinking a few times, Jimin gazed stupidly at Yoongi before nodding frantically. What did Yoongi want to do at the Astronomy Tower? Jimin had no idea, but he was curious to find out!

But before they could even start heading in the direction of the Astronomy Tower, Jimin felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

Looking behind him, Jimin gave Professor McGonagall a weak smile.

"You two need to get to class." she said, "Go on."

"Yes, Professor." Jimin said with an apologetic nod, watching as she then turned to walk down the corridor and tell more students to go to class instead of lingering around.

"Jimin," Yoongi whispered once she was gone, leaning in closer.

Jimin faced Yoongi, looking into his eyes.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight after classes. Don't let Filch see you." Yoongi said before reaching out to caress Jimin's cheek. "I'll be waiting."

Jimin was going to speak but before he could open his mouth, Yoongi had started walking in the opposite direction toward whichever class he had, his green Slytherin robes blowing behind him.

 

"Are you sure he's still under the effects of the love potion?" Seokjin asked, giving Jimin a stare. "It's been a long time. Almost all day."

Jimin sighed and nodded as he flipped through his potion book to find the right page.

"I think so." Jimin said before sliding the book across the table for Seokjin to read. Jimin moved his finger and tapped on the page. "See? It lasts for 24 hours before wearing off."

"Did you give him a normal dose?" Seokjin asked, humming. "And do you remember what time you made the potion? That will be the time when it wears off."

Jimin bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn't remember what time they had been in Professor Slughorn's classroom when they made the love potion. It was late at night, but Jimin hadn't been checking the time.

"Such an amateur." Seokjin laughed, "You don't remember?"

"Well, do you?" Jimin spat back, sulking after. "It's my first time making a potion. How am I supposed to remember everything?"

Chuckling, Seokjin shrugged.

"That was your job to remember, not mine."

"Seokjin." Jimin whined. "I have to meet Yoongi later tonight at the Astronomy Tower! What happens if the potion wears off?"

"You don't have anything to worry about. It's not like you're going to be alone with the Dark Lord." Seokjin said with a sarcastic voice, though his words didn't make Jimin feel any better.

"I know that, but it's still scary." Jimin said quietly. "What if he hates me?"

"If he hates you, you can always make him another love potion?"

"That's not funny." Jimin muttered.

Seokjin beamed and reached over the table, ruffling Jimin's hair.

"Have fun and stay safe." Seokjin chuckled. "Use protection."

Jimin almost choked on his spit, watching as Seokjin stood and started to leave the library. He stood up as well, looking at his best friend.

"I don't think we'll be doing that!" Jimin sputtered in defense, swallowing the lump growing in his throat. Even though Seokjin's back was facing him, Jimin could hear his dumb little laugh, Seokjin being pleased with himself for making him flustered.

 

The corridors were eerily quiet as Jimin crept out of the Gryffindor common room. It was past curfew and all the students were either in bed or hanging out in their respective common room. Jimin wanted to see Seokjin before he left to find Yoongi in the Astronomy Tower but he couldn't just sneak into the Ravenclaw common room, especially past curfew. If he got caught, he'd be sent to detention.

Poking his head around the column he had been hiding behind while waiting for Filch to walk by, Jimin stayed silent.

Jimin had been out past curfew before one time when he couldn't sleep. It was a memorable night because apparently, Seokjin couldn't sleep either and they ran into each other in the corridor. At first it had been quite a scare until they both realized they were each sneaking out. After that, it had been nearly impossible to control their laughter.

When Filch was around the corner, Jimin saw his chance to run and so, he did.

Taking off, Jimin ran through the school corridors, slowly navigating his way through the dark to get to the astronomy tower.

When he got to the staircase, Jimin looked up. It was so pitch black, he wasn't able to see anything. Was Yoongi already up there waiting for him? It was awfully quiet. What if he wasn't? Jimin didn't want to wander around in the dark by himself.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, Jimin looked around to make sure no one was near before whispering, "Lumos."

The tip of Jimin's wand began to light up, making it easier to see. Nodding to himself, Jimin began to quietly walk up the stairs, heading to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"Yoongi?" Jimin whispered, carefully stepping on each stair as he made it up. "Are you here?"

There was only silence at first until he heard a voice whisper Lumos as well. Seeing a new light shining in the room, Jimin looked over and saw Yoongi sitting on the floor with a smile.

"You came!"

Jimin smiled some and nodded, starting to walk over to Yoongi.

"I almost got caught by Filch, but I hid." Jimin said, laughing afterward as he sat down across from Yoongi. "So why did you want to meet here?"

Jimin met Yoongi's love struck gaze, seeing him starting to smile.

"I don't know. I thought it'd be nice and private." Yoongi said quietly, scooting closer. "Good for getting to know each other."

Jimin watched Yoongi come closer and he smiled, blushing shyly.

"Would you like that?" Yoongi asked, leaning closer so that the tip of his nose was inches away from Jimin's.

Breath caught in his throat for a second, Jimin tried to settle his heart, which was racing. He was really alone with his crush, who apparently wanted to get to know him. And he knew in what ways Yoongi was thinking of, too.

"I'd love that." Jimin whispered before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips into Yoongi's. His lips were soft and sweet like Butterbeer. Jimin could feel himself melting into Yoongi's touch, his hand finding a way onto Yoongi's thigh.

Yoongi inched closer, not breaking the kiss until he reached out and put his hands on Jimin's chest, easing him backward. Uttering a slightly startled grunt as Yoongi pushed him to his back, Jimin then whined.

"Shh, we have to be quiet or they'll catch us." Yoongi breathed as he leaned in, lips grazing Jimin's neck.

Jimin couldn't help but let out a gasp when he felt Yoongi's teeth gently nibble at his neck. He twitched, moving his arms to wrap around Yoongi, who had crawled on top of him.

Jimin's eyes closed on their own, a soft mewl of pleasure slipping through his parted lips when he felt Yoongi drag his hips down into his own.

"Jimin," Yoongi whispered into his neck, breathing labored. "I know you put me under a love potion."

A mad blush crept onto Jimin's cheeks and neck upon hearing Yoongi's words. Oh no! He found out? How? Was it that obvious? And did that mean he wasn't under the effects of it anymore? If that was the case, then why was he all over him like that?

"What?" Jimin stuttered, opening his eyes to see Yoongi looking down at him.

Yoongi's face wasn't furious like Jimin has been expecting it to be. To his surprise, Yoongi had a little smile and pink cheeks along with dark eyes.

"You didn't have to do that." Yoongi said, caressing Jimin's cheek. "I have a crush on you too, but without the love potion."

"You do?" Jimin gasped out, eyes widening. "Really?"

Yoongi hummed a yes in response, bringing his hips down again to grind their crotches together. A gentle moan escaped Jimin, hands moving down Yoongi's back to rest on his ass. When Yoongi rolled his hips forward again, Jimin pulled him down as well to match his movements, eliciting a pleased gasp from them both.

"Yeah," Yoongi mumbled before leaning down to suck at Jimin's neck again, "I really like you."

Jimin rolled his hips up in time with Yoongi's, earning him a groan.

"I really like you, too." Jimin whispered, hands moving up Yoongi again, fingers gripping his back.

Feeling Yoongi give him a harder bite on his neck made Jimin buck his hips forward and throw his head back, moaning loudly before suddenly quieting himself. Giggling quietly, Jimin smiled when he felt Yoongi laughing in the crook of his neck.

"Your moans are so cute." Yoongi whispered, "I want to hear more of them."

Jimin's eyes fluttered closed as Yoongi moved down his body, trailing kisses from his neck, down his chest, going lower. His eyes opened however, feeling the zipper of his pants being zipped down.

Peering below, Jimin could see Yoongi looking up at him, hands on the waistband of his pants, almost as if he was asking for permission. Without hesitating, Jimin nodded, lifting his hips up so Yoongi could pull his pants down easier.

When his pants were fully off and he was left in his shirt and underwear, Jimin could feel his cheeks turn a dark red.

"Yoongi," he stammered, slowly sitting up.

Yoongi stopped what he was doing, eyes moving to Jimin's.

"Are you okay?" Yoongi asked, eyes big.

Jimin smiled in response, but shyly looked away.

"I've never done this before." he whispered, feeling embarrassed.

The tower was silent for a few moments and Jimin felt awkward at first until Yoongi moved and kissed his lips.

"It's okay, I'll show you." Yoongi whispered back, stroking Jimin's cheek with his thumb. "Alright?"

Thinking over Yoongi's words, Jimin still felt embarrassed but he trusted him. He liked Yoongi and Yoongi liked him. It was meant to be. Jimin nodded.

Seeing Jimin's nod, Yoongi smiled and leaned in to place kisses on his jawbone.

"I'll make you feel so good." he murmured through kisses, hand moving to unbutton Jimin's shirt before slipping inside.

Jimin's whole body twitched when Yoongi's fingers found his nipples. Jimin could've sworn that his whole face was red at that point, but Yoongi didn't seem to care. Little gasps made Jimin twitch more as Yoongi's finger swirled around his nipple, which was becoming sensitive.

"How does it feel?" Yoongi asked, moving his head from Jimin's neck so he could see his face.

Jimin hoped that he didn't look too stupid as he sat there, cheeks red and mouth agape. The noises coming out of him were shocking, he had never heard them before, but he liked that Yoongi could make him feel that way.

"More," Jimin whispered, "Yoongi, please."

Smirking at how cute Jimin was, Yoongi continued to suck and kiss at Jimin's neck, hand moving down his chest. Jimin's body reacted so nicely to his touch.

Feeling Yoongi's hand stop over the front of his underwear, Jimin whimpered. His hand was so warm, it felt really nice rubbing against the growing bulge in his underwear.

"Ah, Jimin." Yoongi breathed, licking his lips. "You're so hard for me."

Jimin whimpered again, toes curling as Yoongi's fingers traced the outline of his cock pressing against his underwear.

"Yoongi," Jimin moaned out quietly, staring at Yoongi with pleading eyes.

"Do you feel good?" Yoongi quietly asked, dark eyes moving to Jimin's face.

Jimin could only nod, unable to speak. He could feel Yoongi's hands slipping under the elastic of his underwear before they were slowly pulled down.

Jimin resisted the urge to buck his hips forward when he felt Yoongi's hand wrap around his cock. As Yoongi began to stroke him, the urge only grew and it was harder to stay quiet.

"A-Ah, Yoongi-" Jimin suddenly stopped talking when he watched Yoongi lean down, placing soft kisses on the tip of his cock.

Jimin's eyes fluttered closed as Yoongi took the rest of his length into his mouth. Jimin's brain went completely blank and he didn't know what to do or say. Everything felt so amazing.

Yoongi pulled up, watching Jimin with interest, smiling as he started to stroke him once more. His strokes earned another moan, Jimin throwing his head back.

Jimin could tell he was already getting close. Yoongi made him feel so good. It was the first time Jimin had ever felt that way. It was overwhelmingly perfect.

"Yoongi, I'm close." Jimin whined out, moans being quieted as Yoongi leaned in to kiss them away.

Moving his hand faster, Yoongi stroked Jimin from hilt to tip, listening to the way Jimin's breathing quickened and his moans grew more needy by the second.

Jimin came on his stomach, out of breath and cheeks flushed. His heart was racing and his mind was swimming with pleasure. It took a minute or two before he started to come down from his high.

Smiling, Jimin gazed at Yoongi.

"How was it?" Yoongi asked, eyes excited.

"I loved it." Jimin giggled softly, eyeing Yoongi afterward. Reaching out, Jimin ran a hand down Yoongi's chest, stopping at the front of his pants. "Let me make you feel good now."

 

"Wait, so you're telling me that Yoongi likes you too?" Seokjin asked, sounding excited yet surprised at the same time. "And you're sure that he wasn't just saying that because of the love potion, right?"

Jimin had a wide smile on his face as he nodded, staring at Seokjin.

"I don't believe it either, but it's so amazing." he said, "He told me last night at the Astronomy Tower."

"So you believed him?"

A blush began to form on Jimin's cheeks and he started to laugh.

"With what happened up there, I definitely believe him." Jimin said, a sly grin coming to his face.

Chuckling, Seokjin shook his head and took a sip of his water.

"Are you two boyfriends now or something?" Seokjin asked, tilting his head. "It's almost unreal. How could a Gryffindor and Slytherin fall in love, anyway?"

Jimin just smiled and looked down, flipping through the book that was on the library table.

"You know who I'd want as a boyfriend?" Seokjin asked, eyes not leaving Jimin. "Kim Namjoon."

Seokjin's answer caught Jimin by surprise, causing him to look up with big eyes.

"What? Namjoon?" he quickly asked, staring.

Seokjin seemed a little out of it, a dopey smile spreading on his lips, appearing a bit starry eyed. He hummed and nodded and when Jimin followed his gaze, it landed on Namjoon who was sitting a few tables away in the library with his own group of friends.

Jimin looked back at Seokjin before his eyes moved down to the cup of water he had been drinking.

"Seokjin?" Jimin slowly asked, "Are you-"

Seokjin seemed out of it, shooting heart eyes across the library at Namjoon.

"I'm in love." Seokjin said with a contented sigh. "I love Namjoon."

Jimin reached over the table and grabbed Seokjin's water, eyeing him.

"Don't drink anymore of this." Jimin said, "First Yoongi, now you?"

"What do you mean?" Seokjin asked. "I'm perfectly fine."

Trying not to laugh, Jimin only nodded. So he wasn't the only one with the idea to make love potions for their crush? Maybe Namjoon was smart after all. Or maybe Seokjin was just an idiot.

Hearing someone walking up to their table, Jimin lifted his head just in time to see the cute blond boy from Slytherin house.

"Hey Jimin." Yoongi said, waving. "The Quidditch game starts in a few minutes. Want to come watch with me?"

Jimin's eyes widened and he turned his head to look across the table at Seokjin, who was still staring lovey dovey at Namjoon.

Seeing that Seokjin wasn't going to help him, Jimin turned to face Yoongi.

Reaching out, Jimin took a gentle hold of Yoongi's hand and smiled, lacing their fingers together.

"I'd love to." Jimin replied, placing a small kiss on Yoongi's cheek before pulling away with a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am a HUGE Harry Potter fan. After binge watching all the movies, I couldn't stop myself from writing a BTS x Harry Potter story.


End file.
